Texts
by ForDaLoveOfCuntBoi
Summary: He gasped, looking at the phone spring to life, the screen flashing, Gakupo leaned forward, picking it up and reading the one who sent him the text, 'Neru'. But the text was rather strange, nontheless Gakupo responds, but responding can lead to unexpected outcomes.


I ship Gakupo with everyone! (Well, besides Luka and Gumi, fuck that) Really, I ship Gakupo with every Vocaloid besides those two, well, with a few fanmades and rule 63'd versions, and the more recognized Utauloids

So, on with my Gakupo x Everyone besides Gumi and Luka series go on, please leave requests for this in the comments and vote for other couples on my profile and the comments, and no trolling or flames

This time, Gakupo and Neru

* * *

It was 10 at night, Gakupo was up, watching TV, not being able to sleep, his cellphone on the coffee table, laying there silent, he never used it that much besides playing 'Dance Dance revolution' on it, breaking his high score every god damn time because, let's face it, he gets better every freaking time. There wasn't much on, he just liked the noise, starting to put him to sleep up until he heard his phone beep.

He gasped, looking at the phone spring to life, the screen flashing, Gakupo leaned forward, picking it up and reading the one who sent him the text, 'Neru' no fucking surprise there, she was always using her phone, odd thing is Neru usually never texted him, but maybe it was because she used every number she's given, as in, the day Gakupo got his phone, Neru ran up to him, asking for his number, he gave it to her, being the gentleman he is. But she only texted him ten times, which is under her standards.

Gakupo read the text, which said, "Hey cutie.'

Of course, something Neru wouldn't say to him, being that they never really talked much. [I'm sorry, maybe you texted the wrong person, Neru.] Send.

Seconds later, Neru texted back, [You're funny, Gakupo, I wasn't texting the wrong person, ;)] Gakupo couldn't text back, because seconds later Neru texted him again [A man like you should get that a lot, sexy ass]

Gakupo looked at the words like it was in a different language, Neru was like one of those tsunderes in his shoujo manga's, didn't act like this unless really attached to him, as far as he was concerned she wasn't that close enough to him to say things like that, he texted back [Neru, I was just about to go to bed, maybe we can talk tomorrow?] send

Seconds later [I was hoping this would last a bit longer, but why the hell not, I'll text you later 3]

Gakupo turned off his phone right after, placing it on the table, his heart racing, what the hell just happen? Did Neru actually text him that? No, it was a text, in every TV show he watched, texts meant almost nothing, especially in those types of situations.

Gakupo hopped into his bed, thinking that those texts meant nothing, with that in mind, Gakupo just went to sleep, hoping Neru wouldn't text him.

The next day, Gakupo was in the breakfast hall, the official Vocaloid's had a breakfast hall, while the unofficial ones ate in another breakfast hall; same with the Utauloids, Gakupo brought his phone with him, seeing if Neru decided to text him. So far, she hasn't, Gakupo had some piece as he ate his breakfast, knowing that Miku was staring at him. Gakupo didn't mind it much, well, until he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

'Fuck' he thought, taking his phone from his pocket and looking at the text, [Hey, babe, where are ya?]

Gakupo nearly choked on his eggs, Neru just called him that, Gakupo swallowed his food, and began to text back, [I'm eating, that's all] Send

Seconds later [Well… I was thinking… want to come over?]

Gakupo choked again, Miku took note of this and quickly ran over to Gakupo.

"You alright?" She asked, patting Gakupo on the back.

Gakupo nodded, Miku's pats on the back helping him get the food from his throat and cough it back out on the plate, Miku wasn't disgusted, just thankful Gakupo was alright, Miku smiled, and "So, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, some food just went down the wrong pipe."

"Oh, my poor Gakupo." Miku said, kissing his cheek gently and walking away, leaving Gakupo flustered, "Fuck." He sighed, then deciding to text Neru [What for?] Send.

Seconds later, [Just to hang out]

Gakupo arched an eyebrow to this, [When] send

[After breakfast]

[No, how about this afternoon]

[Alright, fine with me]

Gakupo sighed, falling back in the chair, maybe he should visit a friend, who was also close to Neru.

"So," Haku said, downing the shot of sake, "Blondie might have the hots for ya, huh?" She asked, pouring herself another shot, no surprise he would turn to Haku, being that Haku and Neru were best friends being they were both unofficial-, and no surprise Gakupo would find her at the bar at noon, Neru said one o'clock, so he has an hour. "How the hell did you get that idea?"

Gakupo handed over his phone that showed the conversation between him and Neru, Haku picked it up, reading it, although her vision somewhat spinning.

It took about thirty seconds before Haku placed the phone on the table, couple seconds afterwards, she busted out in laughter, "Ho-holy fucking shit, that's some funny shit!" Haku laughed, falling out of her chair and laughing on the floor it was too good.

"Can you stop laughing?" Gakupo asked, blushing.

"Aw, is poor Gacky embarrassed, just because he has a crush on blonde?" Haku said between laughs.

"It's not funny!"

Haku sighed, getting up from the floor, "Listen, I don't know what came over her, but everyone seems to have a crush on you, well, besides Luka and Gumi, but from what I can tell, do this, just do it." Haku said.

Gakupo arched an eye brow, "Why? Me and Neru don't even talk much."

"She's young, she probably seen you around and thought 'Holy fuck, Gakupo is sexy' that's what I think every time I'm drunk."

"What?"

"Forget I said that." Haku blushed, Gakupo nodded, "Alright."

Although, Gakupo really didn't feel up to it, him and Neru didn't talk much, so he wasn't comfortable going to her house, let alone in that part of the Vocaloid manner, he went home, guilt consuming him as he took out one of his shoujo manga's and began to read.

A tsundere, vaguely reminding him of Neru and her personality, of course, that's how Haku described her once.

'Goddamn she can be a rude bitch sometimes.' Haku muttered.

Gakupo sighed, placing his novel down, wanting to take a nap, well, that was until felt his phone vibrate again, and he took his phone from his pocket and read the text.

[I thought you were coming over.]

[Sorry, Neru, I just didn't feel comfortable at the moment]

[…I see, well, can we talk? Wat are you doing right now]

[Just reading, I was about to take a nap]

[Lol, I was just dragging Haku from the bar after she called saying something like, 'Neru, I'm drunk and I'm about to get raped']

[Oh, Haku]

[Lol, what book are you reading?]

[The Earl and the Fairy]

[Isn't that some shoujo bullcrap, I thought you weren't into that stuff, Gakupo]

[I was board and I barrowed it from Rin]

[Whatever]

[Hey, don't tease!]

[Hahaha!]

Gakupo smiled, maybe this won't be so bad, [Hey, maybe I can drop by tomorrow after breakfast]

[Sure, that would be nice]

Gakupo didn't text back, he placed the phone to the side and smiled, maybe this won't be too bad after all.

The next day, Gakupo ate breakfast and went to the fanloids and the Voyakiloid's part of the manor, it was like the slums, Dell was sitting in the dark hallway, on his laptop, Kiaito was wrapping up his scars after he tripped, Hirane was on his PDA, god, it was depressing, this is where Neru lived?  
Gakupo stopped next to Hirane, Hirane took note of this and looked up at his counterpart, waving, he never talked much because, like almost all the Voyakiloid's, they despised their voices.

"Do you know where Neru is?"

Hirane gestured Gakupo to come closer, Gakupo bent down to his knees, Hirane whispered something in his ear, "Keep going down the hall, they'll be a sign for recognized fanloids."

Gakupo got up, thanking Hirane and walking down the hall, looking around as he came across an intersection, a sign pointing to the left saying 'Keep out' and to the right was a sign for the fanloids, Gakupo smiled, walking down the hallway, thankfully, the first door he came across had a picture of a cellphone painted on the rotting wood, Gakupo smiled, knocking on the door.

"It's open." A voice called from the inside, Gakupo sighed, walking in, Neru was on the couch, as if getting up from a nap while watching the TV, weird, it's only 12, or, she just slept in on the couch, either way.

"So you finally came? Good." Neru yawned, sitting up, and scotvhing over so Gakupo can sit next to her.

"Yeah." Gakupo chuckled, taking a seat next to the blond, Neru smiled.

"Waking me up at 12?" Neru asked, leaning towards Gakupo, "I usually sleep in till one or something like that."  
"Well, you did say to come after breakfast." Gakupo said, Neru laughed, "Oh, yeah."

Gakupo smiled, "So, why did you invite me here?"

Neru shrugged, "I don't know, Haku was on one of her drunk ramblings again, she was probably with Miku, and then she started spouting some shit about you, they were rather nice things, despite that she was drunk, so, why the hell not."

Gakupo scratched the beck of his head, "Neru, I'm not entirely sure about this."

Neru scoffed, "You're telling me, I'm not entirely sure about this one either, or course, in all fairness, you are pretty hot."

Gakupo blushed at her remark, "You know, I always thought you were a tsundere."

Neru chuckled, "One of those, please, if anything, I'm a dandere at best, definitely not as bitchy as one of those tsunderes."

Gakupo chuckled, Neru laughed, "You know, maybe this won't be so bad; after all, I just want to get to know you, on the count of what Haku says."

"You sure it's good to trust Haku, especially when she's drunk?" Gakupo asked nervously.

"Well, she isn't that bad when she's drunk, after all, she isn't one to be a totally 'Look at me the wrong way and I'll kill you' drunk."

Gakupo laughed, and then something vibrated in his pocket, "A text? From who?" Gakupo reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, it was a text from the master, saying her had to be at the recording studio.

"Shit." Gakupo murmured, "I have to go."

Gakupo got up, Neru sighed, well, that was quick.

Before Gakupo went out the door, Neru said something.

"Hey, Gakupo, want to, meet up, afterwards, not a date, just, hang out?"

Gakupo smiled, "Sure, why not?"

* * *

TBC, because I need to have some closure for new couples


End file.
